


and in the dark, i can hear your heartbeat—i tried to find the sound

by chartreuser



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Lutecest, idek, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuser/pseuds/chartreuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had threatened his sister for the 'thought experiment'. Now, he doesn't find it quite as important anymore, unclear of what the future may hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in the dark, i can hear your heartbeat—i tried to find the sound

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on tumblr, until I forgot I had an AO3 account. OTL. I was really disappointed when I finished Infinite and there was like. Nothing for my two babies. Urgh.

Perhaps this was always the way things were meant to be.

He had wanted this, he supposed, though he knew exactly why Rosalind was against this idea in the first place. If Comstock didn’t exist, his counterpart wouldn’t have had the funds sufficient for her own research, and Columbia wouldn’t have existed. Everything would have never happened.

They would not have happened.

It’ll just be him, and his experiments, his single bed. No Columbia, no Comstock, no… nothing.

No Rosalind.

“It appears that the girl has the intention of explaining everything that has happened.” She spoke softly, far gentler in comparison than how she would have behaved. It wasn’t like her, he thought. Not the sharp tongued demon she- they were, before.

“Well, I’d imagine it’d be an arduously long process for Mr. Dewitt.” His hand grasped at nothing, fingertips digging into the palm of his hand as he watched the opening doors. Would the circle be finally broken? He doesn’t know if this is exactly what he wants, if this was what he bargained for with Rosalind in the first place.

Ah, but it’s too late for regrets now, isn’t it?

“I’ve no doubt that it is.” He ignores the pained, unsaid thoughts that lingers between the both of them, decides to hold his own hand instead. This was what he wanted; this was what he had threatened himself for. It was the correct thing to do, after all.

It was their fault the girl had turned up like this. They needed to set things back to motion. Comstock had to be stopped. That was what he used to tell himself, he supposed, as the 123 times they had done this before. Funny how those words don’t sound as comforting anymore.

“I suppose… this is the end?” He ignores the wreck in his mind, nods absently as a smile traces over his sister’s lips. She’s accepted it. Ironic how he still hasn’t, though it was no other that had threatened to leave Rosalind just for the sake of… what? Justice?

He turns back to the scene of Booker Dewitt’s baptism, the expression on his face clear that he wasn’t exactly too approving of what Elizabeth was about to do, how she was explaining things, because he knows it’s their fault, somehow, someway, and they’d have to pay for this for losing a part of themselves—

Choking back a quiet sob before returning the simple kiss his counterpart had placed on his cheek, the physicist waits for Dewitt to be drowned—

Drowns, drowned, will drown. He thinks with a bitter smile, knowing exactly how Rosalind would have said it, the proper amount of amusement and confidence leaking through her every word.

He misses her already.

She was right. He’d only seen a blank page, but now it’s so clear, too horridly obvious that it hurts.

Alas, there’s nothing he could do, is there? Perhaps nothing would have happened. Perhaps they would still be scattered amongst the possibility space. Perhaps… they would still be together.

Wishful thinking on his part, maybe, but one could always dream.

“Chin up, Rosa.” He leans down to whisper in his counterpart’s ear. “There’s always next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what happened to the both of them, so... please feel free to clarify me on things! I'm also Chinese so please excuse whatever mistakes you see in this haha.


End file.
